


Remus' first time.

by sturidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	Remus' first time.

“Daddy, please, it _hurts_ ” the child begged, sobbing. He was a small kid, even for his age; with thick and dark brown hair, he looked a lot cute most of time. Not tonight, though; he was pale and there were reddish marks all over his body, wherever his nails scratched. His eyes were filled with water and he had bit his lower lip to a point where a fine line of blood could be seen. His father, on the other side of the door, felt like someone had just punched his heart, when he heard his little boy crying.  
  
He wanted to rip-off that door and holds him in his arms, telling him everything was going to be okay. He knew, however, that it wasn’t an option - too dangerous, even for him. It was already a big risk having him there… but just the possibility of giving up on him was more than he could even bear. The atrocities the Ministry would do to his son…!  
  
“Mummy, _please_ ” he cried, hitting his small fingers against the closed door. “Mummy, please, help me!”  
  
There was no answer. A couple of feet away, staring at the window, his wife seemed to be in a trance. He thought about going there, trying to comfort her, but since _that night_ there was a cold emptiness between them, as if someone had created a built between them. He wanted to tell he was in as much pain as she was, but something inside of him assured him she _already knew_ \- and it didn’t matter at all.  
  
He didn’t move. He didn’t have to think hard to know she was staring at the big, full moon on top of them, in the sky.  
  
“Daddy, daddy, help me, daddyyy—” his voice became a scream of pain, that echoed deep on his father heart. On the other side of the door, the boy had fell on his knees; his body was on fire and every muscle of his body had turned against him. His skin stretched and tore apart, giving space to a new - furry - one; his tearful eyes become bigger, as did his teeth and claws. The screams became howls, louder and louder; and then there was nothing but the silence.  
  
In a corner of the room, a small wolf-like creature hid, scared even of the light that came from outside, when his father slowly opened the door to check him.  
  
The child, Remus, was gone.  
  
So was his father’s sanity.


End file.
